A clipping apparatus basically aims to couple two elements together or release one of the two elements through a simple operation. It generally is adopted on doors or the like. For instance, the door of the operation panel of household appliances usually uses such an apparatus. The conventional clipping apparatus have many types and are operated in different ways. The commonly adopted operation is depressing. A first depressing aims to clip, and a second depressing aims to release. A desirable clipping apparatus has to be simple to use, clip firmly and not getting loose easily. The movement of the sliding member on every displacement path has to be accurate and crisp. To release the clipping article rapidly also is important. The design of the internal structure of the clipping apparatus directly affects those characteristics.
R.O.C. patent publication No. M285631 entitled “Sideward clipping apparatus” discloses a clipping apparatus which has a seat containing a housing trough. The housing trough holds an elastic element and a guiding member. The housing trough also contains a sliding member directed by the elastic element and the guiding member at a first position in normal conditions and at a second position when depressed. The sliding member has a movable linking element and a clipping pawl which has an upper clipping end and a lower clipping end. The lower clipping end at the initial force receiving stage drives the upper clipping end through the movable linking element to form a first fan-shape moving track. The lower clipping end is in contact with the sliding member under the force and moves vertically downwards to the second position to drive the upper clipping end to form a second fan-shape moving track. The upper and lower clipping ends form a clipping zone when the sliding member is moved to the second position to clip an article.
When the sliding member is moved from the second position to the first position, the article is released. Due to the upper and lower clipping ends are linked by a flexible linking blade, when the article is released the flexible linking blade does not have enough return force. As a result, the upper and lower clipping ends cannot open rapidly to release the article. While it can securely clip the article, it cannot release the article quickly and crisply. It causes problems when in use. Moreover, the guiding member and elastic element are located on the same side of the housing trough. When the lower clipping end is depressed under force the distal end of the guiding member easily skews due to the action force. As a result, the sliding member cannot be moved to the intended position and the clipping apparatus cannot function as desired. This also causes a lot of troubles.